<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rescue My Heart by glass_fossa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22995814">Rescue My Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/glass_fossa/pseuds/glass_fossa'>glass_fossa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Best Boy [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Sappy, Sickfic, this is pure S A P</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:55:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22995814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/glass_fossa/pseuds/glass_fossa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo Tetsurou ♥ [11:45 am]: wakatoshi<br/>Kuroo Tetsurou ♥ [11:46 am]: toshi<br/>Kuroo Tetsurou ♥ [11:48 am]: i’m like 3 seconds from calling every emergency service known to man</p><p>Ushijima Wakatoshi [12:26 pm]: Tendou is exaggerating.<br/>Ushijima Wakatoshi [12:26 pm]: There are only 1,000 to 3,000 cases of Bubonic plague globally every year. I am fine.<br/>Ushijima Wakatoshi [12:27 pm]: Were you aware that the Japanese army utilized Bubonic plague as germ warfare against the Chinese in the 1940s?</p><p>-----<br/>Ushiwaka gets sick &amp; his boyfriend comes to take care of him - this is pretty much pure, unadulterated SAP.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Ushijima Wakatoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Best Boy [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>165</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rescue My Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Kuroo Tetsurou </strong>♥ <strong>[11:42 am]: </strong>so</p><p><strong>Kuroo Tetsurou </strong>♥ <strong>[11:42 am]: </strong>i just ran into tendou in the bio building</p><p><strong>Kuroo Tetsurou </strong>♥ <strong>[11:42 am]: </strong>and he said ur dying of the plague</p><p><strong>Kuroo Tetsurou </strong>♥ <strong>[11:43 am]: </strong>why am i finding out abt my boyfriend dying from other ppl</p><p><strong>Kuroo Tetsurou </strong>♥ <strong>[11:45 am]: </strong>wakatoshi</p><p><strong>Kuroo Tetsurou </strong>♥ <strong>[11:46 am]: </strong>toshi</p><p><strong>Kuroo Tetsurou </strong>♥ <strong>[11:48 am]: </strong>i’m like 3 seconds from calling every emergency service known to man</p><p> </p><p><strong>Ushijima Wakatoshi</strong> <strong>[12:26 pm]:</strong> Tendou is exaggerating.</p><p><strong>Ushijima Wakatoshi</strong> <strong>[12:26 pm]: </strong>There are only 1,000 to 3,000 cases of Bubonic plague globally every year. I am fine.</p><p><strong>Ushijima Wakatoshi</strong> <strong>[12:27 pm]: </strong>Were you aware that the Japanese army utilized Bubonic plague as germ warfare against the Chinese in the 1940s?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kuroo Tetsurou </strong>♥ <strong>[12:27 pm]: </strong>u finally responded thank fuck</p><p><strong>Kuroo Tetsurou </strong>♥ <strong>[12:27 pm]: </strong>somehow the fact that you can still do the obnoxious history major thing is very comforting</p><p><strong>Kuroo Tetsurou </strong>♥ <strong>[12:27 pm]: </strong>but also – holy hell that’s dark</p><p><strong>Kuroo Tetsurou </strong>♥ <strong>[12:28 pm]: </strong>i’m coming over as soon as my class gets out</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Ushijima Wakatoshi</strong> <strong>[12:30 pm]: </strong>That is not necessary, Tetsurou.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kuroo Tetsurou </strong>♥ <strong>[12:32 pm]: </strong>ur my boyfriend, yes it is</p><p><strong>Kuroo Tetsurou </strong>♥ <strong>[12:32 pm]: </strong>what all do u need? is it a cold or like a stomach bug?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Ushijima Wakatoshi</strong> <strong>[12:33 pm]: </strong>I believe I caught what Miya-kun had last week.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kuroo Tetsurou </strong>♥ <strong>[12:34 pm]: </strong>???????? you mean that cold that gave him <em>pneumonia</em>???? The one that sent him to THE ER????</p><p> </p><p><strong>Ushijima Wakatoshi</strong> <strong>[12:37 pm]: </strong>Yes.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kuroo Tetsurou </strong>♥ <strong>[12:38 pm]: </strong>i’m gonna six-pack that brat so hard they have to use the jaws of life to yank the ball from his face</p><p><strong>Kuroo Tetsurou </strong>♥ <strong>[12:34 pm]:</strong> I’ll be there in about 20min</p><p> </p><p><strong>Ushijima Wakatoshi</strong> <strong>[12:40 pm]: </strong>Tetsurou, I am fine. Please do not skip class.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kuroo Tetsurou </strong>♥ <strong>[12:41 pm]:</strong> too late. i’m gonna grab a few things and then i’ll head over</p><p><strong>Kuroo Tetsurou </strong>♥ <strong>[12:41 pm]:</strong> you better be in bed resting when i get there</p><p> </p><p><strong>Ushijima Wakatoshi</strong> <strong>[12:43 pm]: </strong>I have a paper due by midnight for my Edo period course.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kuroo Tetsurou </strong>♥ <strong>[12:43 pm]:</strong> get</p><p><strong>Kuroo Tetsurou </strong>♥ <strong>[12:43 pm]: </strong>in</p><p><strong>Kuroo Tetsurou </strong>♥ <strong>[12:43 pm]: </strong>bed</p><p><strong>Kuroo Tetsurou </strong>♥ <strong>[12:43 pm]:</strong> NOW</p><p><strong>Kuroo Tetsurou </strong>♥ <strong>[12:50 pm]: </strong>r u seriously ignoring me rn</p><p><strong>Kuroo Tetsurou </strong>♥ <strong>[12:52 pm]:</strong> enjoy ur freedom while u can</p><p><strong>Kuroo Tetsurou </strong>♥ <strong>[12:53 pm]: </strong>when i get there i’m forcing u to rest</p><p><strong>Kuroo Tetsurou </strong>♥ <strong>[12:54 pm]:</strong> i’ll sit on u if i have to</p><p><strong>Kuroo Tetsurou </strong>♥ <strong>[12:58 pm]: </strong>two minutes away &amp; i bought rope to tie u down with if i need to</p><p><strong>Kuroo Tetsurou </strong>♥ <strong>[12:58 pm]: </strong>and for once i’m not being kinky</p><p><strong>Kuroo Tetsurou </strong>♥ <strong>[12:59 pm]: </strong>omg now ur leaving me on read??? where did my overly polite gentle giant of a bf go???</p><p>---------</p><p>The armful of groceries and supplies wobbled dangerously as Kuroo hunched to dig in his pocket, a packet of tissues hitting the ground just as he managed to get the spare key Ushijima had given him into the lock. Anyone else would have found the silence in the apartment to be unsettling, Kuroo had at first. But he’d been dating Ushijima for over two years now and the quiet of his apartment had become a comforting constant, at least it <em>usually</em> was. Today it left Kuroo a bit more on edge, well aware of how awful Ushijima was at taking care of himself when ill.</p><p>Kuroo set the bags of food and medicine on the counter, quickly unpacking and putting away a few things in the fridge before heading down the hall to the bedroom. He opened the door with his head turned in the direction of the bed, expecting to find his boyfriend lying down. Instead, Ushijima was sitting at his desk, slumped over. His posture was a clear sign of exactly how awful he must be feeling, Ushijima usually a paragon of perfect posture, often scolding Kuroo for his naturally slouched stance.</p><p>He jumped slightly in his seat at the sound of a loud gasp, “<em>J'accuse</em>!” Kuroo pointed an accusatory finger, “I can’t believe you’re defying your sweet boyfriend’s orders! And you left me on read!”</p><p>“I was trying to focus.”</p><p>Kuroo snorted, walking straight over to press the back of his hand to his boyfriend’s forehead, “Oh, are you having trouble focusing? Could it be the insane fever it feels like you have? You’re gonna kill me, Toshi…”</p><p>One of Ushijima’s most unshakable qualities was his stubbornness, so Kuroo found himself more than a little taken aback when his boyfriend didn’t fire back right away, Ushijima instead remaining quiet as he let his head fall forward and press into Kuroo’s stomach.</p><p>Kuroo cradled his boyfriend’s head in his hands, beginning to rub his thumbs into Ushijima’s temples, “Come on. Get in bed.”</p><p>“But I have-”</p><p>“Nope. I’m e-mailing your prof and telling them you can’t make the deadline. You’re sick, you need <em>rest</em>. I’ll force you if I have to.”</p><p>“I know you will.”</p><p>“I’m glad you’ve finally accepted my over-bearing nature as being unavoidable. Bed. <em>Now</em>.”</p><p>When Ushijima stood it became more than apparent that he had no business being anywhere other than in bed. He swayed on his feet, Kuroo quickly wrapping an arm around his hips to help stabilize him as they moved towards the bed. He helped his boyfriend settle in, adjusting his pillows and covering him up before standing and pinning him with a no-nonsense expression, “<em>Don’t move</em>. I’ll be right back…” Kuroo moved to Ushijima’s laptop first, sending an e-mail to his professor before shutting it down.</p><p>Ushijima could feel his eyelids growing heavy, slipping into a light doze almost instantly without realizing it. He came to when he felt a dip in the bed followed by a relieving coolness on his forehead. His eyes opened slowly, taking in his boyfriend’s careful movements as Kuroo fussed over him, a damp cloth pressed against his face over and over. When Kuroo turned to set the cloth aside, Ushijima took his chance to get closer, scooting in bed just enough to lay his head on his boyfriend’s thigh.</p><p>He hummed, body going lax when he felt Kuroo’s hand start to run through his hair, Kuroo’s nails raking in all the right places. “…thank you for taking care of me. Even though it’s not necessary.”</p><p>“Um, it <em>is</em> necessary. I can’t lose my big sweet lug of a boyfriend…I’d end up pining like one of those American widowers in all those old movies…” Kuroo threw his voice, producing a shockingly high pitch and equally shocking approximation of a southern accent, “<em>Oh lawd! I cain’t do it! I cain’t go on without muh man~</em>” Ushijima chuckled lightly, Kuroo instantly feeling his heart flutter at the sound. But when his boyfriend’s laughter gave way to a violent cough, Kuroo’s butterflies gave way to a troubled twisting of his stomach. His gentle touches became more insistent, “Also if you died because of cold Atsumu gave you, I’d have to kill him with my bare hands and I’m too pretty to go to prison, so…”</p><p> “…you are pretty.”</p><p>Despite the roughness of Ushijima’s voice from all his coughing, the words were nothing but tender, and Kuroo could feel heat starting to rise in his face.</p><p> “…you think I’m pretty, huh?”</p><p>“Hmm. Gorgeous.”</p><p>“Ohhoho, Toshi with a fever has less of a filter, huh? I <em>love it</em>.”</p><p>“I am always this honest with you.”</p><p>“Why did that make me blush more than you calling me gorgeous, you’ve broken me…”</p><p>Ushijima turned his head on Kuroo’s thigh, looking up at him with tired eyes, “It’s your age.”</p><p>Kuroo’s brows furrowed right away, “…did you just call me old? We’re the same age, you ass.”</p><p>“You value my honesty over my flattery because you want more. You are at a point in your life where you admire stable relationships over lust-fueled encounters.”</p><p>“Okay, for the record, I am still <em>all </em>about lust-filled encounters and you know that better than anyone. I just…prefer to do them with one person who I can trust with all the not-fun stuff, too.”</p><p>“Mmm. As I said. It’s your age.”</p><p>“…can’t believe we’re graduating in four months. So weird…” Kuroo’s hand was still moving in soothing patterns against his boyfriend’s scalp as he looked down at him, “I’m gonna be dating a professional volleyball player soon. <em>So hot</em>…”</p><p>A mischievous wiggle of Kuroo’s brows had a sleepy, lopsided smile pulling at Ushijima’s lips as he began to close his eyes, “You’re ridiculous.”</p><p>“And you <em>love</em> me for it.”</p><p>“I do love you. Very much.”</p><p>Silence filled the room as Ushijima relaxed against his boyfriend, unaware that Kuroo’s heart was hammering in a frenzied manner against his ribcage thanks to a few seemingly effortless words.</p><p>“Tetsurou.”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“When we graduate would you live with me?” Silence hung in the air again and Ushijima instantly interpreted it as discomfort on his Kuroo’s end, “I…am aware that I am not an easy person to live with, but I thought-”</p><p>“<em>Stop</em>. Y-you have to stop, Toshi. I’m going to like...implode, <em>fuck</em>.”</p><p>Ushijima opened his eyes again, having a perfect view of his boyfriend’s beet-red face, “Have I given you my fever already? I’m sorry.”</p><p>Kuroo laughed, pushing Ushijima’s head off his leg so he could slide down in the bed with him, wrapping his arms around his back and snuggling close. “No, you’ve just managed to K.O. me with embarrassment…”</p><p>“Mmm. Your bashfulness is one of your most unexpected yet most charming qualities.”</p><p>“Seriously, <em>I’m</em> the one who’s gonna need a doctor if you keep this up…”</p><p>Ushijima pressed his face forward, resting it in the crook of Kuroo’s neck, “…there is no pressure, Tetsurou. It was only a suggestion.”</p><p>“I don’t feel pressured. I feel flattered. But I know you like having your space, Toshi, and I’m not exactly quiet…”</p><p>“My desires have also changed as I’ve aged, Tetsurou. I enjoy having you around, even when you are aggravatingly noisy.”</p><p>“…thank you?”</p><p>“I just meant…” A deep breath was released against Kuroo’s neck, Ushijima’s voice uncharacteristically unsure as he pressed on, “You make me happy in very unexpected ways and…I would love to have you around more. I would like to share my life with you, Tetsurou.”</p><p>A loud groan escaped Kuroo, “…how did I end up dating someone so emotionally honest…I don’t know how to handle you…” Ushijima could feel the warmth of Kuroo’s lips and breath, Kuroo pressing a kiss to the top of his boyfriend’s head and then quietly uttering into his hair, “…I’d like to share my life with you, too…”</p><p>“Does that mean-”</p><p>“Maybe we can start looking at places once you’re better. Yakkun’s mom is a realtor, I can ask her for some advice.”</p><p>A happy hum floated over Ushijima’s lips, the breath against Kuroo’s neck finding a more even rhythm as his exhaustion started to fully take hold. “I love you…Tetsu…”</p><p>Ushijima rarely called him ‘Tetsu’, even in the most intimate situations.</p><p>Kuroo felt his heart start to hammer away again. He’d never expected this. To become the person Ushijima Wakatoshi seemingly felt was vital to his life, the person who made him feel unrestrained in ways that clearly made him uncomfortable at times. He hadn’t expected Ushijima to become his rock, either. The person who gave Kuroo a sense of stability when he felt most adrift in his anxious thoughts.</p><p>It was strange.</p><p>He’d never expected to be here, he’d never expected Ushijima was who he most needed. But he was; he was <em>exactly</em> who he needed and Kuroo had no intention of ever letting go. “Love you, too…get some sleep, Toshi.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading! you can find me @jenna_what on twitter!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>